Undeniable Wants: A Breaking Dawn Sequel
by twilighter002
Summary: Post Breaking Dawn. Rated T for later violence. This is a story about a new family member to join the Cullens, but will there be more about this teenage vampire that meets the eye?
1. An Ending A Beggining

Undeniable wants.

Epilogue.

If you had the power to save the family you love, would you? Even if it meant sacrificing your own life to save them. Would you come to regret this decision or would you know it was for the better good. Yet, when I was staring face-to-face with them, you wouldn't care if you died.

It would be less painful.

Chapter 1: An ending…Or a new beginning?

Kiara's .P.O.V

I was running. Running like hell. I didn't know what I was running from though. He looked human. Beautiful god-like-human. But that's when I noticed his eyes. Black. So black, you could almost think they where the night. But then I concentrated on running. Suddenly, he was in front of me. I didn't know how too react, so I did the one thing that might save me. I screamed. A blood curling scream. He just grinned evilly. I felt my legs give way. I fell to the dirt floor. What was I thinking, that screaming would save me, I was in the middle of a forest. The guy walked over to me.

"Now, now, we don't need to be like that." He said.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!!" I cried.

I tried kicking at his leg. There was no point, it was as hard as steel. Then he stepped on me. I heard the crack before the pain. But the then pain came. My pelvis had been crushed like a twig. I started screaming, tears flowing down my cheeks. He picked me up by the shirt and through me against a tree. My head hit the tree and it was pounding in pain. He then came over to me and bit me on the neck. This was worse then anything I'd gone through. I felt like I was on fire. I started to thrash around then. But then he let go and started to panic. Everything was blurry. But I could see the outline of 2 people and 3 large wolves. They forwarded on him. Then I heard voices.

"Start a fire!" A big guy said.

"Help me with the girl, Bella." A guy with blonde hair standing next to me said, "Careful with her, her pelvis is broken, and her skull." This guy new what he was talking about. I felt the fire in my body again, and I screamed.

"It's too late to suck the venom out." A guy with bronze hair said.

"I know, let's get her back to the house." He said as he picked me up…

Carlisle's .P.O.V

I hated seeing a person in pain, even after all these years as a doctor, watching someone go through a transformation was the hardest. I remember how much it hurt, and I hated having too put other people through it too.

Bella's .P.O.V

We were going to have another newborn in the house, which meant that the werewolves and Renesmee weren't going to be able to come over for a while.

"What's wrong, love?" Edward asked me.

"Oh, I was just thinking how Renesmee and Jacob's pack are going to have to stay away for a while. Renesmee will be disappointed." I replied, "How is she going?" I asked Edward.

"Well, Alice said she is going to be awake in a couple of hours, and she said that she's going to be a very special vampire." He prompted.

"Wow, this is a quick transformation. We'd better worn Jacob and Renesmee."

With that, we took off into the sunset.

Alice's .P.O.V

It still comes as a shock when visions come out of nowhere. I saw Kiara. She looked absolutely stunning. She was on the table as she was now. But when she opened her eyes, they were an orange colour. The vision ended. I looked over to Edward, who nodded and took off upstairs. Jasper came over to me.

"What did you see?" He asked.

"I saw Kiara like she is now, but after the transformation was finished and her eyes were orange." I informed.

"We'd better tell Carlisle." He replied, and with that, we went up to his office.

Kiara's .P.O.V

I awoke suddenly, everything around me, brilliant and light. The shock over came me. I jumped up and was shocked when I heard a snarl come from my chest. I froze; feeling waves of calm hit me. I couldn't help it, I calmed down immediately. I then realised that I wasn't the only one in the room. I was waiting for the heat to reach my cheeks, but it never came. This shocked me. That's when I saw the rest of them. God-Like. There eyes topaz. There skin pale white. No heart beat coming from any of them… Wait, no heart beat. I started to stress. Then another calm wave hit me. Who was doing this? It was starting to get annoying. But then it happened again. I groaned.

"Hi, I'm sure all of this is a big shock to you. I'm Carlisle and this is my family, Bella and Edward, Jasper and Alice and Emmett, Rosalie and Esme." He introduced. I looked around studying their faces, but I didn't trust Jasper a lot, as he had scars all over him, pretty much screaming out danger.

"What happened to me? Am I dead and you're my guardian angels?" I asked, now starting to like the idea of being dead.

"Well sort of. You're kind of dead but…" Carlisle stuttered.

"You're a vampire." Rosalie finished.

They all tensed waiting for my reaction.

Jaspers .P.O.V

I could see it in her eyes. She was about to snap. But then I got an emotion I was not expecting, excitement.

"Awesome!" She called out. Everyone seemed to relax but I didn't. Everyone cracks at least once.

"That means I get to turn into a bat!!!" She called out. We started laughing, but of course, Emmett laughed the hardest.

"Oooohhh, that's the best one I've ever heard. Oooohhh My stomach hurts!" Emmett called out.

I felt strong waves of embarrassment come off her. I tried sending her waves of relax, but it didn't work.

Kiara's .P.O.V

I was so embarrassed. I hated being seduced that way. God, they must think I'm a total loser. I saw the family glaring at Emmett. He stopped laughing abruptly.

Emmett's .P.O.V

Man that would have to be one of the funniest things I had ever heard. I couldn't help but laugh. I noticed the family looking at me. _What???_ I thought out really loud. Edward just rolled his eyes.

Carlisle's .P.O.V

It's time to explain what's going on, and get her to hunt. I looked over to Edward, who nodded in agreement. I looked over to Jasper, who had not calmed down.

Edward started "Okay Kiara. Why don't you sit down and well talk to you." With that, we all went downstairs.


	2. New

Undeniable wants.

Chapter 2: New

Bella's .P.O.V

Wow. God, she might fit in good with us. Like me, she hasn't complained about her thirst yet. I lifted my shield off so Edward could here my thoughts. He looked like he agreed with me. But that still didn't mean I would let her see Renesmee yet. You still couldn't be sure about these things. I looked over to see Carlisle taking a seat at one end of the table, and Kiara at the other. Her eyes were weird, bright orange. I looked at my Edward, who was curiously concentrating on Kiara's thoughts. Jasper still hadn't calmed down. He was obviously waiting for Kiara to get hunting soon. I looked over to Carlisle, who had the same expression, but obviously for a different reason. He wanted Kiara to hunt so she would be at ease.

Kiara's .P.O.V

I couldn't believe how wonderful everything looked. I mean, you look at a piece of white paper for instance with my vampire eyes, it looked like you were about to be blinded. I almost had the reaction to cover my eyes because it was so bright and defined. I thought I would never get used to this.

"Kiara," Carlisle started.

"Yeah." I replied.

Carlisle continued, "I think we would all be more comfortable if you hunted, after all, your thirst must be getting to you."

I looked at him strangely, but then I felt the dry ache, it felt like I hadn't had a drink in months.

"Good idea, I feel so dry, will it ever go away?" I queried.

"No, but it will become less potent and it won't irritate you as much." Edward finished.

"Okay, but what will we be hunting?" I questioned.

"We hunt animals, we're like vegetarians. We don't hunt humans." Bella answered.

"Come on, let's go, I want to wrestle with grizzlies!" Emmett yelled.

I looked at him, dumbfounded, was he seriously that stupid.

"No. Not all the time, well, most of the time." Edward answered. I considered it for a moment. Wait, how would he know what I was thinking?

Edward replied, "I read minds."

"Some of our family have gifts, I have a mind shield, Edward reads minds, Jasper can control and manipulate emotions, and Alice can see the future." Bella finished

"Do I have a gift?" I asked curiously.

Carlisle answered, "Well you do have considerable self control, Alice, do you see anything?"

Alice's eyes glazed over, I guess that's what it looked when she had a vision.

Suddenly, both Alice and Edward gasped.

"Oh, No. No, they can't do this, they just can't!" Alice yelled. Edward rushed over to Bella and hugged her closely.

"Will someone tell us what's going on?" Emmett asked.

Edward and Alice answered simultaneously, "Volturi."

Everyone froze at the exact same time.

Bella's .P.O.V

It took me a while to properly process the words that Edward and Alice said. I then quickly called up Jake. He picked up in the first couple of rings.

"Hey Bella, what's up?" He asked.

"Notimetoexplain, youhavetoletallofthelapushpacktogetreadyforthevolturitocome, get

Renesmeeoverhererightnow!!!" I rushed. It was silent for a minute, then I heard Jacob barking out orders to the other wolves, and I heard Renesmee's worried call.

"Family meeting now!" I barked out.

Everyone rushed to the dining room and took their usual spaces, with Kiara standing up.

"What's going on?" Kiara asked worriedly.

"The Volturi are coming, obviously a gift you are going to get has upset them." Carlisle mumbled.

"Who are the Volturi?" Kiara asked.

All of a sudden, Jacob crashed through the door, in wolf form, with Renesmee on his back. Kiara started growling ferociously. Jacob, who was obviously not in the mood, waited for Renesmee to hop of, then tackled Kiara. They started to get in a really bad fight.

"JACOB BLACK, STOP THIS INSTANT!!!!" Renesmee called out, tears streaming down her eyes. I took her in my arms and hushed her. Jacob went back to human form.

"Momma, I'm scared." Renesmee cried.

"I know. Renesmee, Jacob, this is Kiara, the newest edition to our family." I replied.

Jake walked over to me. "What's going on?" He questioned.

"Let's sit down and talk about it." I answered.

We all told Jake and Renesmee what's going on, and told Kiara who the Volturi were.

"Great, killed by Italians, bet no one saw THAT coming." Kiara exclaimed. Everyone, shockingly Carlisle and Esme as well, glared at her.

"What?" Kiara exclaimed, "Just trying to lighten the mood."

Edward was the first to speak. "The. Volturi. Are. No. Joke. End. Of. Discussion."

I could see Jake in the corner of my eye, trembling wildly. I had to speak quickly before he phased.

"Jake, calm down. She didn't know how serious the situation was. It is her first few hours and she is doing a brilliant job of controlling her thirst, considering she actually hasn't fed yet." I thought to bring it up, cause then Kiara could get out of the house and Jake could have an explanation.

Kiara's .P.O.V

I felt the dry sensation. Again. It was really starting to get on my nerves.

Carlisle spoke, "Esme and I will take her hunting. That will give you all a little time to relax and tell the La Push pack what's going on."

Everyone agreed and with that, Carlisle, Esme and I went out hunting.


	3. A fisrt time for every Event

Undeniable Wants

Chapter 3: A first time for every event

Kiara's .P.O.V

I was so pissed off. Who the hell did this Jacob Black kid think he was? And these Volturi, how dare they interrupt my family life, I hadn't even got a chance to bond with any of them yet. I decide to make the most out of this moment.

"Hi Carlisle and Esme, I actually haven't had a chance to bond with you yet. I'm Kiara Araik." I introduced myself.

"Hi Kiara." Carlisle and Esme replied, "I'm sure this is all confusing and stressful for you." Carlisle finished.

"So, how did you to meet?" I queried.

Carlisle and Esme starred happily into each others eyes, "Well," Carlisle started, "It all happened about 330 years ago." And with that, he told me the story, about Edward, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Bella.

"Wow, so, you have a lot of family history then." I concluded.

"Yes, I guess you can put it that way." Carlisle seriously thought, wow, it looks like I've really touched him, he didn't even notice the bear we ran past, wait, bear, I skidded to a stop.

"Hey, Carlisle, can we hunt the bear?" I questioned.

"Yes, now when you hunt, don't try to force yourself upon it, let your instincts drive you." Carlisle instructed. I closed my eyes.

"Now, what do you smell and hear?" Carlisle asked.

I let my instinct drive me. I didn't know what had happened, until I felt all slushy and there was a dead bear at my feat.

I turned around to see Carlisle and Esme stare at me in wonder.

"Um, Kiara, how did you do that?" Esme asked.

"Do what?" I questioned in return.

"Get to that bear so quick, not even Edward moves that fast." Carlisle asked and wondered.

Esme answered, "I wonder if that's her gift, unnatural speed."

Carlisle replied, "I highly doubt it, the Volturi wouldn't be worried about something like that."

"Maybe we should get home, and do some research?" I queried. Carlisle and Esme nodded in agreement.

Renesmee's .P.O.V

This was not going good. The La Push pack and my family were in the middle of a huge showdown, and the only thing between each other was me, and I had a feeling that wasn't going to stop them for very long.

"Nessie, move. Out. Of. The. Way." Jake said through clenched, vibrating teeth.

"No Jacob Black. I will not move out of the way." I said through a tight jaw. That was it for Jacob. He couldn't hold he's temper anymore.

"NOW YOU'RE SIDING WITH THE FRIKKIN, STINKIN PARSITES!!!" He fell forward, and what used to be my Jacob, was now a massive russet colour wolf. All the wolves started to growl ferociously, as did the vampires.

"GET DOWN NOW!!!" I heard a voice call. I did as they told me.

Jacob's .P.O.V

_On my mark, get set, NOW!!! _I yelled in my head. All of the pack launched themselves at the parasites. I could hear the satisfying crunch sounds of the bloodsucker's bone snapping and breaking. All of a sudden, I was flying, and then I hit something.

Everything went black.

Carlisle's .P.O.V

Kiara had gone ahead home. But then we caught up to her. That's when I saw it.

"Nessie, move. Out. Of. The. Way." Jake said through clenched, vibrating teeth.

"No Jacob Black. I will not move out of the way." Renesmee said through a tight jaw. That was it for Jacob. He couldn't hold he's temper anymore.

"NOW YOU'RE SIDING WITH THE FRIKKIN, STINKIN PARASITES!!!" He fell forward, and what used to be Jacob, was now a massive russet colour wolf. All the wolves started to growl ferociously, as did my family.

"GET DOWN NOW!!!" Kiara yelled.

Renesmee responded. Jakes pack attacked, and I saw and heard the impact, there were bones shattering and blood going everywhere. But then it almost seemed as if the World revolved around Kiara, all this wind and air started gathering up, moving around her like a vicious twister. Then everything paused for about a second, and then a burst of energy came from her, it launched itself into the werewolves. They all went flying, and then most of them got knocked out, only Seth was standing, and he did not look in great shape.

My medical training kicked in, and this was definitely was not looking good.


	4. Discoveries

Undeniable Wants

Chapter 4: Discoveries

Kiara's P.O.V

Wow, I thought, that doesn't really happen at all. I turned around to see Carlisle and Esme rushing up the stairs. I started to help my family. I picked up Renesmee, who was on the floor, shaking and refusing to move. I took her and placed her on the couch. I then started to take the wolves that were the most badly injured into the house, luckily, none of my family were seriously hurt, they were sitting their, starting to heal themselves.

After hours of rushed and pressuring hooking up of IV's and wrapping up wounds, we all sat down as a family. Edward and Bella were hushing a very scared Renesmee. The poor thing. But I was still wondering the big question, what happened to me?

"I don't know Kiara. Carlisle, do you have any idea what happened to her?" Edward asked.

"I don't know, I've never witnessed something like that, but it looked like she was controlling one of the elements. Maybe we should call the Egyptian coven and talk to Benjamin." Carlisle replied.

Who's Benjamin? I wondered.

Edward answered that. "He's a vampire that can control the elements, fire, water, earth and air."

"But if I can control the element air and he can control that and 3 other elements, then why am I such a threat?"

"Because that was definitely nothing like the element air." Jacob Black finished. We all turned around to face him. "Didn't you see when everything seemed to revolve around her, it was too rough and vigorous to be air, it was more like the element wind. Air is just the breeze you feel, where as wind is the driving force."

"You made a good point there, mutt." I said. Stupid stinking mongrel.

Edward chuckled.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Just what Kiara's thinking, pretty creative mind." Edward finished

I grinned. Jacob growled. I hissed back.

"Stop it you 2" Renesmee said.

"I want to research what's up with Kiara's power." Alice said.

She rushed up stairs, leaving the gap between Jacob and myself open.

""As much as I wouldn't mind, don't do it, it will upset Nessie," I could see Bella slightly rolling her eyes to the name, "and we already have the Volturi to worry about, I don't want too add you and Jacob to the list." Edward finished.

We all sat there for a few hours silence, waiting for all the wolves to recover. They all came around in the end, for this I was thankful, I didn't mind the pack, but it was this Jacob Black that was getting on my nerves. I could see Edward biting down on his lip to stop laughing.

"Carlisle???" We all heard Alice call. I had forgotten she was up there for these past couple of hours. I saw Carlisle breeze by. We all heard 3 sudden gasps, 1 from Edward, who had obviously red their minds, 1 from Carlisle and 1 from Alice. I jumped out of my chair, knocking it backwards and hitting Seth in the progress. I mumbled a quick sorry.

"What is it?" I asked. Carlisle and Alice came down and mumbled something to everyone, not including me.

"Why won't anyone tell me?" I yelled out

"Kiara, I don't think you can stay with the family anymore" I heard Edward say.

It hit me with such a sudden force, I started to get really dry eyes, and rasping noises started to come out of me, I guess this is what it's like to be crying as a vampire. I didn't realize that I was that much of an inconvenience. I wasn't ready, everyone would think I was a freak, and if my parents saw me, what would they think, see my orange eyes, send me to the hospital, see I had no heartbeat. Then they would start to scream and cry. I would try to convince them I was fine. But I couldn't say I was fine, with no heartbeat and all, they'd just put me in a coffin and bury me, the unattended funeral, because none of their children is an un-dead corpse, with no heartbeat, and cold, white skin.

I made a run for the door, but Esme caught me and hugged me close. I dry sobbed into Esme's shoulder, and she was comforting me. Then Edward came up and gave me a huge hug, picking me up and placing me on the couch.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said that. We aren't going to send you off; we'll figure this out, together, as a family."

"Okay." I whispered. "Will you tell me what is going on?" I asked.

"Well, we found out about your gift, the element of wind, and it is one of the forbidden elements." Edward started.

"It all started 2000 years ago, when some of the first vampires were created. Their were 5 of these vampires. Fire, Earth, Water, and Air. But their was another, only one, and he controlled the forbidden elements, Poison, Fear, Wind, and Shadow. The other four vampires put together could not defeat him, and he wreaked havoc across the World, he destroyed civilisation, after civilisation. All was lost. 10 Years and a huge population drop later, 2 new vampires appeared. As soon as the forbidden one heard, he went right away to kill them. But what he didn't know was this; these two vampires were the masters of the elements light and darkness. They alone, were the only vampires able to kill the forbidden one. The two sisters defeated the forbidden one, and they were the first two vampires to create the Volturi, dedicated and devoted not to let anything like that happen again.. The Volturi didn't become powerful until centuries later, and now, hearing of a new forbidden one, they are now obligated to destroy you and anyone associated with you, and there's nothing we can do about it. Its better having you stay with us, because it is now a guaranteed fight ahead of us, and you will be our first line of defence."

And with that, Edward and the rest of the Cullen's decided and set our fate. It looked like I had a terrible destiny to live up to.


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

**Very important must read**

**AN: **Sorry for the lack of updates everyone, we just moved houses, and I didn't have access to a computer. I will be working very hard in the next month to update on my 2 stories:

Undeniable wants

Twilight in Jacob's POV

If you have a problem, send me a message.


	6. Another AN, Important!

Hey everyone!

I just want to let you all know that I have made a trailer for Bella Black. The link is on my profile. Just to let you know, it is the first trailer that I have ever made and it also shows you what Jody is for all those curious, so if it's crap, I understand, but please no flames! If you want to leave a comment about it, just click that r and r button on the bottom of the page. I will be posting the next chapter for Bella Black soon, I have already wirtten 4 pages, its an important chapter! Until then.

Please leave a comment,

Twilighter002 


	7. A Goodbye

It's been a while, hasn't it.I probably won't be continuing on with my stories anymore, and if i do, it may be an update every half a year or so. Life has just gotten out of control and hectic at the moment. As is, I finally posted almost half a year later and it is this crappy AN. I'll be making a new Bella Black trailer to honour the unfinished story. Perhaps one day i'll start writing it again, but don't expect anything out of it to soon. i need to focus on my studies from now on if i ant to get a meteorology diploma in Uni, and perhaps even pursue a career in writing. i have already had a couple of ideas of my own novels that hopefully i will get published. But in the mean time, FF has started me off well. This is, for now, a goodbye and I may update again. I am no longer looking for stories to beta as well. But for the mean time, see you guys.

twilighter002 


End file.
